


You, Me, and the Sea

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Beaches, Canon Het Relationship, Community: bridge2sickbay, Developing Relationship, F/M, Het, Inspired by a Photo, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, San Francisco, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that George loved more than space, Winona mused, it was the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Image prompt, embedded after the story.

If there was one thing that George loved more than space, Winona mused, it was the sea. They were on their third date, taking advantage of a real summer day in San Francisco. Winona had found this secluded area of the beach a few months ago when she'd been hiking with friends. It wasn't very big, and getting there wasn't very family friendly, so she's never seen more than one or two other people on it.

Today, she was lucky and it was just the two of them. George's face lit up as soon as they broke through the thicket of trees. Leaving a trail of beach items (the umbrella, the picnic basket, their towels, his sandals) in his wake while he practically dove into the sea.

Winona laughed as she took her time to pick everything up and make a proper resting spot on the beach. She wasn't ready to go into the water yet, knowing they had all morning to enjoy the waves. George kept on shouting for her to come in and laughing as waves struck his back while seagulls flew away from the crazy energy that he was.

She finally was able to draw him out when she removed her hiking clothes to reveal her new swimsuit, and leisurely began applying sunblock. A few minutes later he flopped down beside her, asking if she needed any help. She giggled and refused, saying he was too wet to be of any good. But she took pleasure in the way his gaze would follow her hands as she rubbed the lotion in.

By the time she was done, she noticed he was nearly dry, and was giving her such a sultry look she couldn't resist. She quickly straddled him and began lifting up his shirt, stating that he too would need lotion. She laughed at his stunned expression, and wriggled her bottom to tease him a bit more. He growled and she knew, just then, that today would be a perfect day.

  



End file.
